The Twilight Zone
by Shadowed-Soul03
Summary: Sequal to the Mystrey Man-N/S-Nicks sister and her best friend find out something that they weren't supposed to know. Will it cost them their lives? Or someone else's?


"Stroke! Stroke! Stroke! Stroke!" Caitlin and Jessica yelled as they rolled down the hallway on a gurney They hit a crack in the floor in the floor and flipped over.  
  
"Oh wipeout," Jessica groaned  
  
"That was smart!" Warrick stated after watching them fall "Yep we're just a couple genius fresh out of Harvard." Caitlin said "Yeah and last time I checked I had straight F's!" Jessica added "Do you think guys think you could do something besides destroy my equipment?" Dr. Robbins asked after seeing his gurney fly down the hall. " Let me think about that...NO!!!!" Jessica said laughing "Oh, go bug Greg," Doc Robbins pleaded "NO PROB!" They both said a t the same time  
  
~In the Lab~  
  
"Greg and you please just out what the chemical is without side-tracking?" Nick asked "No, his brain only works in one way," "Yeah the wrong way" Jessica and Caitlin said as they walked in. "Oh man," Greg murmured under his breath "Hia Greg, miss me?" Caitlin asked "Not really." "Hey Greg" Jessica asked "Can I touch this?" "No!" "This?" "No!" "How about this?"  
  
*Crash*  
  
"Whoa! Guess not!" "Can you guys just leave him alone?" Grissom asked Both Jessica and Caitlin looked up. "Oh no, Jessica run for cover. It's Mars Attacks all over again!" Caitlin yelled as she ran for the door. "Abort mission! I repeat abort mission!" They ran out the door and almost knocked Catherine "Jeez, where's the fire?" Catherine asked "Never mind. Greg did you find out what chemical was at the crime scene?" Grissom asked "With much deliberation-" Greg said, glaring at Nick, "It's actually a form of luminal, the suspect must have access, to our chemical, or somebody else." "Well that's a start," Catherine stated  
  
"Hey Grissom," Sara said as she walked into the lab, nobody could miss the looks her, and Nick shared across the room. "Ok now-"  
  
"Sara, Sara, Sara, Sara," Jessica said running into the lab "You have a phone call." "Whoa look it's a nerd convention!" Caitlin stated , as she walked up behind Jessica All of them glared at her as they heard this statement "Well I guess I'll be leaving now." She turned and sprinted down the hall "Now about that one call."  
  
"Who is it?" She asked "You'll find out!" Jessica turned and ran out the door. Sara rolled her eyes "I'll be right back." "Come on Sara ya got to keep up!" Jessica yelled, as she ran down the hall "Whoa that's a door," Caitlin said as she jumped out of the room, that Jessica had just ran past. "Yeah watch out," Jessica said, "First smacks a dosey." Suddenly they stopped "Here," Jessica handed Sara her cell-phone. Before Sara could ask why they had her cell-phone, they were gone.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
~"Hello?" Sara answered her cell-phone "Hi Sara." It was her dad "Hi," she whispered back, she knew that her dad only called during work hours, when something really bad had happend "This isn't the best time...is it?" "No...not really "I'll make it fast, I promise, you remember how your mom has cancer...right?" "How could I forget?" "Anyway...she.died this morning...I'm sorry." Silence filled the line "I've got to go," Sara said, forcing back tears. "Okay...bye." "Bye."~  
  
She just stood there, she couldn't believe it, she was dead. The woman she had just talked to the night before, was dead. Tears started to stream down her face. "Sara," Nick whispered, after walking out of the lab,( Greg had nothing else to say so Grissom let them go home.) "Sara," he wrapped around her, "Sara, what's wrong tell me." He whipped the tear to from under her eye's "Nick, I-" "Sara, Sara," Jessica called "Sara-oh this is not the best time is it?" She saw the tears in her eye's has she turned the corner, Caitlin following closely behind her. "Sara are you okay?" Caitlin asked  
  
"Well I-"  
  
"Sara can you drive us somewhere?" Jessica intrupted "Do you think you can let her finish her sentence?" Nick asked "I will...if you take us somewhere." "Fine lets, go."  
  
As they were driving, Sara's thought's still dwelt on her mother, but she could barely hear herself think over Caitlin and Jessica's bickering  
  
"Were painting it blue!" Jessica said "NO white!" Caitlin argued back "Blue" "White" "BLUE!" "WHITE!"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!! That enough!" They froze, a look of terror on they're face, they had never seen Nick so angry "Before we loose our hearing, could you at least tell me what you're talking about?  
  
'We're fixing up an old chapel-TURN LEFT NICK!, and we're arguing about what color we are arguing over what color to paint it-Green?" They asked "Uh-Green..." "Thank-you.  
  
"Blue!" "White!" "Why would you paint a chapel white?!?" "Why would you paint a chapel blue?!?" Jessica paused... "There in lies the question.I'm going to have to think about that one." "Must be a twilight zone thing, right?" Caitlin asked "Yeah, a place between wakefulness and dreams.hmm..I concur-"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO JUST SHUT-UP?!?!?!?!?" Sara screamed  
  
"Whoa-Sara! Didn't know you had that in ya!" Jessica stated "Could you do that again, just so I can make sure, we don't need an id check?" "No-I didn't think she can Jessica-don't think she fly's that way." "Doesn't she know that those are the only frequent-flyer miles that we have?" "Guess not-the defense rests."  
  
"Were here." 


End file.
